This Can't Be Happening!
by nherbie
Summary: One shot based on Internal Affairs. Based on a prompt from OhBuddy66. Deeks is at the boatshed with Monica and Steadman. Nell and Eric are monitoring them and relaying everything to the team as they race to help him.


A/N – This is based on a prompt from OhBuddy66 wayyyy back in January. Somehow my DVR managed to delete the episode and I had to wait until recently for it be aired again: "I've also had this idea on a tag to Internal Affairs. If you'll recall, there was the scene where Steadman had Deeks on his knees in the boatshed. Nell and Eric were running commentary to the team over comms and said something about Steadman was going to execute Deeks. It seemed like a perfect opportunity to cut to a scene with Kensi's reaction to that in the car with Granger - but nothing. And nobody, as far as I know, has addressed that in any fanfiction since that episode. It just seemed like they wasted a really good opportunity to add some panicky moments in there for her. So we'll see, I may do something with that... Unless you feel so inclined? LOL I'd gladly read your version of that idea : ) Hint hint..." I went a little further and added the other's reactions as well. Hope I did it justice my friend!

A/N2 – all dialog from the show is in bold and credited to NCIS:LA and CBS, neither of which I own.

~,~,~,~

He was out and on the run. None of them knew exactly how he'd escaped from jail but they knew they had to find him before LAPD did. As far as they were concerned, he was a cop killer and not just any cop killer. A cop who'd killed another, an unforgiveable sin. Kensi, Granger, Sam and Callen had been out searching for him, Nell and Eric frantically looking for any sign of him on video from up in Ops. They were all frustrated and worried. The last time he'd been seen was downtown but the Wonder Twins had lost him when he crossed Flower. They were all concerned that maybe LAPD had picked him up. Nell assured them they were monitoring all their frequencies and there had been nothing reported about his capture.

Finally Eric found video of him getting on a bus that morning. They intercepted the bus but he wasn't on it and the driver didn't remember him getting on or off. Granger wrangled the security footage and planned to send the DVD to Ops. When Sam asked what was between the bus route and downtown, it was Callen who figured out he was heading to see Monica Lee. For what, they didn't know but, they were damn well going to find out. They were heading to their cars when an alarm went off in Ops. Nell's voice came over comms.

" **We found him! Deeks is in the boatshed with Monica Lee and Detective Steadman, who has them both in handcuffs!"**

Sam had to admit, that was a smart move on Deeks's part. He knew the boatshed was monitored 24/7 and that their presence would set off alarms and lead his team right to him. They continued racing to their cars as Kensi requested LAPD tactical backup. Granger overrode her, reminding her that LAPD would listen to Steadman before them. He barked out orders to have NCIS establish a silent perimeter until they were on the scene. They'd all been pretty sure that the A.D. had a soft spot for the detective and his overt concern right now confirmed it. Why else would the man, or anyone for that matter, eat Swedish Meatball Nachos and say he liked them? Sam and Callen got into the Challenger and Kensi and Granger into the Audi, both cars squealing away from the curb as they pointed them in the direction of their friend and colleague.

Nell and Eric continued to monitor what was going on in the boatshed and watched in horror as Steadman broke Monica's finger without a moment's hesitation as she writhed in pain. Deeks immediately tried to go to her side but Steadman quickly lifted his gun and pointed it at him. Deeks stopped, said something then turned and headed towards the interrogation room. He kicked the door open with his foot. Eric changed to that video feed, wishing that the audio was turned on. It was off unless they had a suspect in custody but they could really use it right now. Remote access to turn it on would be high on both his and Nell's agenda when this was over. They both watched as Deeks pushed the table out of the middle of the floor, uncovering the trap door in the floor that led to the water. Steadman threw something on the ground and the two of them argued. He motioned with his gun to Deeks who got down on the ground.

As his team raced to the location, Nell's voice came over the comms again and they could hear the fear in her voice. **"Guys, they're in the interrogation room. Steadman has Deeks on his knees with a gun to his head!"**

The next thing they heard was Eric's stunned voice. **"Oh my God, he's gonna execute him!"**

 **~,~,~,~**

Kensi's POV

Her heart stopped for a second and then started to beat a frantic tattoo. Execute him, execute him, execute him, played over and over in her head. Without conscious thought, she pressed down harder on the accelerator. Her head was at war with her heart. Logically, she knew that they'd never make it before the bullet penetrated the head of the man she loved. Her heart screamed at her to hurry, that there was always a chance. She slalomed around the cars in front her, leaving a wake of scared and angry drivers. She expected Granger to scream at her to slow down but, when she chanced a look at him, he was silent and facing forward, his body tilted towards the windshield, intensely focused on the road ahead. She could almost hear him urging her to more speed. She looked forward again, just in time to avoid a bike in her lane. She swerved around him and didn't slow in the least. The biker wobbled and threw up his middle finger, screaming obscenities at her, but was completely ignored.

She remembered when she'd first met him, her undercover as Tracy, him as Jason Wyler. Even then he'd set something off deep inside her, a kind of recognition that this, this was someone important, this was someone special. She'd fought it with everything she had. When Hetty had brought him onboard as Liaison and made him her partner, she'd known she was in trouble. Even so, it had taken them awhile to get used to each other and build the kind of trust partners needed. Now she trusted him with her life, her heart and she couldn't imagine having another partner. No one else would ever be able to take his place in any aspect of her life.

Images of him started to flash in her mind's eye. That smile that lit up his whole face and made you feel like the whole world had just taken on a brighter hue, the colors more vibrant. The pout and puppy dog eyes he'd give her when he wasn't getting his way, the look that made her want to give him everything he wanted, whenever he wanted it. The way his eyes dilated when he looked at her with desire, making her feel like the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet, starting a fire low in her belly that could only be quenched by him. The softness in them when he just looked at her like he couldn't believe she was there in front of him and all his. The joy when he was riding a wave towards the shore, laughing and happy. The intensity in them when they were under fire, concentrating on what had to be done, all humor gone, replaced by the confidence that he knew what to do. That look made her feel safe and confident that together, they could conquer anything. How could all that be taken away from her? From them? It wasn't fair! They were in a really good place. They'd even said the L word and meant it. They had so much more to do! She'd met his mother and liked her. Her own mother adored him, constantly mentioning weddings and babies whenever she could. This just couldn't be happening, not now, not ever.

It took a moment for Nell's next words to sink in. **"Guys, he's trying to open the trap door."** She was going to kill Eric.

~,~,~,~

Granger's POV

He was pushed back into this seat as the Audi picked up speed. He looked at Kensi and saw the fear on her face. The fear that the knowledge that, there was no way they would make it in time, had put there. He felt his own heart stutter step in his chest. There was no way he could imagine a world without the scruffy, annoying, loud, loyal, funny and brave L.A. surfer/cop in it. He'd been unhappy with his assignment here. He hadn't wanted to work with Hetty again, knowing that their history would make it difficult. Knowing that he might have to supplant her. Knowing that Donny's little girl might be behind the murder of several members of her dad's old unit and that he was going to have to be the one to investigate her. He'd seen the way the whole team had rallied around her but Deeks had been the most vocal. At that time, they hadn't even been a couple. He'd just had an unshakeable faith in his partner that no amount of evidence could destroy. A faith that he found he was somewhat jealous of. No one had ever displayed that kind of fierce loyalty to him. He stopped that train of thought when he remembered the aftermath of his poisoning. In a way, this whole team _had_ rallied around him, trying to protect him and find out who was behind it. His time in L.A. had not turned out the way he'd expected and now he couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

He thought back to when he'd tapped Deeks to go undercover at N'Kosi for him. Picking up the hostess and her stealing ten million in diamonds hadn't been on the agenda but, like so many other times with the detective, things had gotten out of hand. Things had gotten…complicated. Still, in the end they'd caught Walt and put a temporary stop to the sale of the nukes. He didn't want to remember when he and Kensi broke into the auto shop to find him bloodied and unconscious, tied to a chair. Having to leave him and Sam there for Sidorov was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do, even though he knew it was for the greater good. When the Guzman's were taken into custody by ICE and threatened with deportation back to Mexico even though they'd help stop a terrorist attack on the U.S., it had been the look of utter devastation on Deeks's face that had had him on the phone for four hours, stroking egos, making apologies, giving promises for future consideration. He'd pretended to be uncomfortable with the detective's hug in the bullpen but it had given him a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. A feeling he had thought long dead and buried. When this whole I.A. investigation had come up, his first and only thought was to protect the man, no matter what. He'd changed and he thought it might be for the better.

He stared forward and tried to urge the car to move faster, faster, faster. He blinked when he heard Nell's voice on comms. **"Guys, he's trying to open the trap door."** He was going to kill Eric.

~,~,~,~

Sam's POV

He watched as the Audi picked up speed and he immediately pushed the Challenger to do the same. He effortlessly followed in Kensi's wake, avoiding the mess she left behind. He could only pray that she didn't kill herself or someone else in her frantic rush to get to the boatshed. He was having trouble breathing. He owed Deeks so much and he couldn't let this happen. There had to be something they could do. Some way to get there in time to stop it. He held on to the hope that the other agents already sent to establish a perimeter would be closer and able to do something. He thought about Michelle, knowing that she wouldn't be here without Deeks. Knowing he, himself, wouldn't be here without him. It had been Deeks who had given up his gun, knowing there would be no way out afterwards. Deeks who had pulled him from that pool and breathed life back into him. Deeks who had survived excruciating torture he wasn't trained for, refusing to name Michelle as an agent. He imagined he heard the sound of the drill again, the sound of Deeks's agonized screams coming through the closed doors and he gripped the steering wheel tighter. He'd only been able to see some of what was going on through the wavy glass and there were times, like in his nightmares, that he was grateful for that.

He remembered when Deeks had started and cringed internally at the way he'd treated him. In his defense, Dom's absence had still been a raw wound, the hope that they would find and rescue him still viable. Even after Dom's death, he knew he'd always talked down Deeks's skills, not wanting to admit that a cop could possibly have what was needed to keep up with several highly trained federal agents. About that, to some degree, he'd been right. Deeks didn't have the same skill sets they did but what he did have, were ones they didn't. Skills that complimented the team and rounded them out nicely, made them stronger. His ability to slip into an alias and get close to people was something none of them could come close to. The way he looked at things and came up with suggestions outside the box could be annoying but were often spot on. He flashed on the look of hurt that had come and gone in the blink of an eye when he'd said he didn't want Deeks on overwatch, that he needed Callen. Their conversation at the chess board, when he'd called Deeks's character into question was something he would never be able to make up for. He had no excuse for that, no matter how worried he was about his wife. He'd tried, he'd been supportive of him from the moment they'd been rescued, but he still felt a little distance between them that he hadn't been able to fully bridge, yet. He'd vowed to himself to be a better teammate, a better friend. He just needed more time to make it right. He knew he slipped now and again, teasing Deeks a little more than necessary. It was just so easy and Deeks always took it in stride, often giving as good, if not better, than he got. Please, he begged, please, please, please.

The pleas stopped when he heard Nell. **"Guys, he's trying to open the trap door."** He was going to kill Eric.

~,~,~,~

Callen's POV

His whole body tightened and he tried to shut down his emotions. He knew Sam and Kensi would be emotional enough for all of them. He tried to think of some way to get there before things went past fixable. Nothing would come to him, no matter how hard he tried. He wasn't even aware of the speed at which they traveled through the busy streets, trusting his partner and best friend to get them there in one piece. He ran through all the permutations and none of them came out with the result he wanted. Even if the agents assigned to the silent perimeter were already on site, they wouldn't be able to get in and save Deeks before Steadman had fired the fatal shot. He felt cold and hot at the same time. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. On an op? At the hands of one of the bad guys? Sure, it could happen and it was something they were all prepared for. It was a fact of the life they'd all chosen to lead. But this? Shot dead by one of their own? He didn't know how to prepare for that. All he could do was prepare himself for the fallout. He'd have to be the strong one. He knew Kensi would be inconsolable and he worried for her. Sam would go into SEAL mode, desperately trying to find someone to make pay. Hetty would close up and pretend it was just part of the job, even though he knew Deeks was special to her. He remembered the look on her face when she'd received the news that Renko had died from his injuries. When Hunter had died at the hands of Janvier. He had a feeling her response to this death would be worse. He also had a feeling that Granger wouldn't be much better. In typical Deeks fashion, he'd seen past the façade and made a convert of their A.D., something that had spilled over onto the rest of the team. Something no one else on the team would even have attempted. He'd seen a marked change in the man's interactions with his team and others. His dry sense of humor never ceased to amuse Nell, Eric and Deeks. The others? Not so much.

He pictured all the things their goofy Liaison had done over the years. The walking desk, the durian, trying to sneak in a surf when they were on a case, pretending the water streaming from his nose was due to allergies. Each brought a sense of the fun loving man to his mind. He tried to remember what the team had been like before Hetty had brought him in. He found it was hard to do. He had a vague memory of Kensi being reckless on the job, of the quiet between cases or when things were going badly, with no Deeks to lighten the mood. He didn't want to go back to that. He'd gotten too used to the man's presence. He started to go back through their last cases, trying to remember the last time he'd praised their Liaison for a job well done. He couldn't pinpoint one in particular and that angered him. He needed to do better as team lead. He sent a promise into the ether. 'Please! Let him live and I'll do better. I'll let him know when he's done something good, not just when he's done something wrong. We need him!' With a surety he felt from the heart, he added, 'This team won't survive this.' In fact, he wasn't sure if OSP would survive this.

His chaotic thoughts were interrupted by Nell's voice on comms. **"Guys, he's trying to open the trap door."** He was going to kill Eric.

~,~,~,~

Eric's Arrrival

It was over. Steadman was in custody and the problem of LAPD now. Whiting had said they were done, for now. Bates had made a snarky comment asking how Deeks kept doing it, stepping into a pile of manure and coming out smelling like a rose. Quinn was on the run as the now primary suspect in the murder of Francis Boyle. Callen, Sam, Granger and Kensi were waiting on Deeks at their favorite bar, Nell and Eric were en route. Their giddiness was almost out of control as they awaited the arrival of the man of the hour. Relief over so many things lending to the current hilarity.

When the two techies finally walked through the door, all conversation at the table stopped and four pairs of eyes targeted Eric and a chorus of voices finally rang out, talking over each other.

"Beale, I want a word with you!" Said Granger.

"Eric, what the hell man?" Asked Sam.

"Eric, we need to work on your situational awareness!" Said Callen.

Kensi just looked at him and shook her head as she said. "Eric, how could you do that to me? Do you have any idea how freaked out I was?"

Eric looked from one to the other with his mouth open, not sure who he should answer first or even what they were talking about. Nell figured it out before him and came to his defense. "You guys weren't there! You didn't see what we saw! Eric's interpretation of what Steadman was going to do is exactly what crossed my mind."

"Yeah, but you didn't announce it to the whole team over comms!" Kensi replied.

Eric cleared his throat a little and said. "I'm sorry that I freaked you out but I was freaked out myself! He's my friend too and I thought I was about to watch him die, live and in color! I didn't realize I'd was going to say it out loud until I heard my own voice!"

Kensi got up and gave him a hug, realizing that he would never have done anything deliberate to upset them. "You're forgiven. Just, if something like this EVER comes up again, think before you speak, okay?"

He raised an eyebrow. "If something like this comes up again, I'm going to take Ira up on his offer to work on zero days with him!"

Nell looked around the bar. "So, where is Deeks?"

"He should be coming soon. He said he had something to take care of. I'm hoping it's a shower as he was kinda stinky after jumping into the bay!"

Everyone laughed and the three of them sat at the table, Nell and Eric helping themselves to the pitcher of beer sitting in the middle. They all started talking again, waiting for Deeks to show up.

~,~,~,~

Epilogue

The man in question was currently sitting quietly on the steps that led up to Ops, reflecting on the last few days. Talking to himself he said. **"You almost lost all of this."**

Hetty's voice startled him. **"You or me?"**

" **Huh, both of us."** He replied. He asked her about Quinn and what she had done. He knew she was behind the eventual outcome of this whole debacle. She told him everything.

" **Why did you do this?"** He asked quietly, his heart in his eyes.

Her response was in the form of her a quiet question of her own. **"Why did you kill Boyle?"**

His answer was soft and from the heart. **"He was going to kill Tiffany."** He paused and then asked the question that was eating at him. **"Why didn't you tell the others?"**

" **It's not my story to tell. Then again, I'm not sure that it should be yours either."**

" **Even if it's the truth?"**

He looked at her and no answer was forthcoming. **"Hmmm. How do I not tell Kensi? I mean…I just can't keep this secret from her."**

She looked at him sadly. " **Ultimately, that's your decision Mr. Deeks. But, I've always found that secrets are much easier to keep when….you have no one…to share them with."**

She quietly walked away, the sound of her footfalls fading as he pondered her words. They sounded so sad and lonely as he wondered at all the secrets she kept and who she had to unburden them on. Her words led him to believe that she had no one. That wasn't true for him, not anymore. He stared into space, debating on whether or not he would tell the woman he loved that he had killed another cop. A bad man, yes. A dirty cop, certainly. But a man nonetheless. Making up his mind, he stood and walked silently out of the Mission.

~,~,~,~

At this point, we all know Deeks's decision and Kensi's response was better than anything that I could have hoped for. She's pragmatic and knows that the world is not black and white. Everything has taught her this and I have to think Deeks's trust in her, shown by confiding something so earth shattering, did nothing but strengthen the bond between the two.


End file.
